This Horizon
by LiaLizzie
Summary: Starts out with Deedlit's thoughts about Parn and her life. It's my first posting, so I'll add more if I get enough reviews! Let me know if I mess anything up, cuz' I'm just goin with the flow! I don't even know what's going to happen!
1. Default Chapter

This Horizon ****

This Horizon

By: Me!

Disclaimer: Me not own. Don't sue. Broke.

She looked off into the sunset as the dull orange rays stretched across the sky. Sometimes she hated it…even though it was one of the most beautiful scenes nature could create. Right now, Deedlit felt as though she could burst into tears. It was as if the sun was dying…slowly but surly it was dying…sinking into the ocean, drowning itself from the world, only to be reborn from the other side. The fading orb's light was reaching out to the sky, pleading for life, pleading to give light a little longer. It didn't want to die in the black, bottomless ocean. The few hazy clouds that framed the dying 'being' added to the dramatic picture before her. She sighed, closing her eyes a bit tightly to be considered 'relaxed.'

The tree she was comfortably perched on looked over the cliff, towering over the sea of forest and onto the edge of the great accursed island. Normally, she would be with Parn in the forest, talking animatedly while he got a fire going. Lately though, she hasn't felt the need to talk to anyone. Not even Parn. The built up energy inside of her demanded attention, so she spent it at stops, or the middle of the night; to simply commune with the forests…with the sunset. She felt more of a need to speak to the dying sun, feeling it was the most depressing scene-yet the most beautiful. So she spoke her problems through the night, through the stars and to the stars. Sometimes though, while on their horses, following a dirt road, Parn would ask her about her silence. She brushed it away with a wave of her hand and a small excuse. But she was so enveloped in her thoughts-often depressing-she wouldn't even notice the concerned and pained expression written on his matured face.

Did he only see her as a friend? Probably. Would she ever have a chance to be with him, to speak how she felt about him? Or at the very least, know what he thought about her? Probably not. It used to hurt her so much on the inside, but now it's only a dull throb of pain and reality- and how to face it. Even if he did 'love' her, even if they did end up together…then what? He would eventually die…while she went on with her life, grieving over the loss of someone so dear. Would she want that? The curse of long life…? It wouldn't matter anyway…their relation as simple friendship would stay at its status…weather she liked it or not.

The last ray of light finally yielded to the ocean horizon. The sun, leaving in its submergence, the nightly dark blue sky with it's field of candle-lit stars. She opened her eyes, tired of thinking about complex subjects…she was tired of thinking about Parn. Besides, it was late, she didn't want to worry him. She jumped of the monstrous branch, landing on her two feet with the complete grace expected of a high elf. She stretched, then headed back to where she and Parn had discarded their supplies. She was just so tired. Tired of thinking, tired of traveling, tired of her long life itself. Hell, she was even tired of that huge cape she would inevitably wear tomorrow! She shook her head, concentrating on something less negative. Sleep sounded like a good idea. And sleep wasn't negative.


	2. Dagger in a Dream

Part One - This Horizon

Part One - This Horizon

By: Me!

A.N./Disclaimer: I don't own'em, so don't sue! Anyway, It took me a while to get writing this thing again…I think it's getting more pointless… Oh well, I just like angst…I've been going through lotsa' crap lately, so I don't know if I should take this fic seriously… What do you think?

The light from the fire glowed softly, casting brilliant new dances against the trees. The background, a thick sheet of blackness. It created a calming, yet eerie feeling while listening to the sounds of the forest. The sounds of crickets, frogs from a nearby river, owls, the horses that were already sleeping a tad loudly, and sometimes an almost moaning sound could be made out. However, that could just be due to one's imagination, an imagination made up from horror stories and myths. Last but not least, was the soft sound of a light clicking. 

__

Click…

…Click.

Click…

…Click.

She wasn't back yet…

__

Click…

…Click.

She wasn't back yet…this has been happening too often…

__

Click…

…Click.

Parn sighed quietly. Uneasily. His hand clutching the sword still strapped to his waist as he sat in front of the fire, his thumb, nervously and nonchalantly unsheathing and re-sheathing the base of the hilt- the source of the creepy clicking. He knew it was irresponsible as a swordsman -a **knight**- to carry on bored routines by the sword, but hell, no one was here!

And that, he repeated in his mind, was a problem.

****

She should be here. A particular face appeared in his mind's eye. A face of laughter and happiness, beauty and knowledge…but was just as easily washed away like a leaf in a rapid-going river. What replaced it was her face…not shining in warmth, but somehow drowning in a force he couldn't see. Her eyes weren't glistening like the light of a breaking dawn, but they were lost and forlorn. He could be wrong though, he never got much of a chance anymore to catch a glimpse of her eyes. She was always deep in thought. Thoughts, he guessed, that were not meant for him to trifle with. She never smiled through them, which wasn't a good sign, but if they were connected with a threat to Lodoss, she would, without a doubt, tell him. 

So, what was it?

What could possibly have her so depressed that she wouldn't talk to him? It hurt him to say the least. He knew she trusted him with everything. She trusted him with her life. Maybe he doesn't have her figured out like he thought he did…

"You shouldn't think so much when you're alone. It's dangerous."

Parn snapped his neck in the direction of the voice that startled him. "Deed…"

Deedlit walked out from beyond the tree, coming into the firelight and sat down diagonal from Parn. "Where were you?" He asked for another night of which he lost count.

"Just a walk. …I was just thinking." She sighed out, the last small sentence was practically said to herself as she stared off into the fire, unblinking.

"Hm. you've been doing that a lot lately. It makes me curious as to what you think of." He said quietly, trying not to sound as if prying. 

She didn't answer immediately. She just looked at the fire, her eyes misted. She drew her knees up for her chin to rest on as her bare arms encircled her knees. She rested the side of her face against her drawn arms, looking in Parn's direction. She studied him. He looked…he was handsome as hell. "I think…I think of things that shouldn't be."

Parn's brow creased. What did that mean? He continued to stare at her, not even sure if his eyes were questioning or not, but he hasn't seen this much of her in a long time. Her eyes…possessing a longing that he didn't understand. Her skin glowed against the orange dancer before them, keeping her even more mysterious and beautiful than when they first met…though he didn't understand how that was possible.

"Things that should always be…" He found himself whispering, hardly even audible to himself.

"Hmm?" Deed mumbled questionably, her eyes closed, showing she was falling asleep. She didn't care, she would probably wake up in the middle of the night.

Parn was still amazed by her sensitive hearing, but thankful she didn't hear what he had said. She was falling fast asleep, a great idea for him as well. He pulled out one of the large wool blankets- always used as sleeping bags, and wrapped it around her gently, careful not to disturb her silent slumber as he shifted her into not such a cramping form. He gazed at her for a moment more, sighed, and got ready for sleep himself. He wondered if she had sweet dreams… He wondered if anyone had wished her that? If she remembered? He remembered his father, bidding him good dreams of fortune and happiness…that was so long ago…before he died. Parn looked towards the stars beyond the branches of the trees. A shooting star streaked it's way across the sky and Parn smiled. He looked back at Deed's silent breathing form.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered, and he closed his eyes. 

__

~*~*~*~

"Hello?" 

Nothing. Nothing called back to her. Everything around her was at a standstill. There was no sound…only a deathly silence that she couldn't bare. Her breathing was shaken, but slow and deep. Her steps, nervous if she should continue forward.

It was a forest with no time. She looked around her. The leaves were still and green. Animals stood or slept as statues. A butterfly was suspended in mid-air, poised in mid-flight. She continued to walk through the trees…there was no path to follow. she just walked. She soon heard the rushing sound of water, so she sped up her pace, looking in every direction, listening for the sound of the river. She began to breathe more rapidly, running through the branches. She felt as if she was being chased by something…but she didn't know what…she just ran. The rushing sounds of water was loud and clear now, filling her senses. She ran into the sudden edge of land, and she stumbled to keep her balance, trying not to fall in.

It was the river! A waterfall! But her expression of joy turned into shock once more. The waterfall and the river weren't moving. Just like everything else. Almost as if it had been expecting her, the moment she stumbled into view, was the moment it's sound ceased. She turned in all angles, hoping to find something in the surroundings. She focused her attention towards the cave behind the waterfall…a light peeked it's way out, beckoning for her to enter. She did so, following the wet passage way, lined with candles…they were the only thing flickering in the darkness. She finally made it to the end of the cave, where one last candle danced against the shadows. A goblet rested beside it, as well as a dagger. She approached the objects, seemingly displayed for her, and her only. Settling down before the goblet, she picked it up, taking it with both hands, she sipped.

Wine.

She breathed softly, holding the drink to her lips as her eyes closed. She took another drink until her senses became flooded with an all too familiar metallic smell. She tasted the iron on her lips, her tongue, it coursed through her body, flooded her senses…

Blood…

Her mouth opened, yet unable to scream as her grip slackened, the goblet slipping between her fingers and crashing to the ground below. She stared, horrified as the shards scattered to her feet, and the blood became a sickening puddle. The dagger was gone, out of it's previous spot…and found lodged hilt deep into her chest. Her vision became bleak, her voice unfound, and her body no longer moving as it crashed upon the blood and broken glass…

Death…the only way to overcome her immortality…

AN: Crap! MAN I know what the few people who read this are thinking…'Deedlit can't be depressed!' or 'She's the LAST one to have such mental negativity!!' …eh…same as depressed…ahem… Well, I can't help it. I like angst, but tell me if I suck at it, ok? Tell me so I can stop now and do useful things with my life. Anyway, if I ever get to writing another part, it WILL be longer! Ta!

__


	3. Fortune Telling

~A.N.~ I'm sorry!! My computer broke and by the time we got another one, I lost the will to do anything! Everything of mine was completely lost! ( Well, I'm sorry and I hope this chapter doesn't suck. …Oh yeah, I don't own these characters, so don't sue.  
  
  
  
Parn waited patiently outside the small hut. Curiosity and concern completely etched across his features as he kept an eye on his and Deedlit's belongings. He replayed a very recent scene in his head again.  
  
What happened? …He woke up, Deed was roaming around the forest in a melancholy daze, they packed their things, and followed the path. It was all now a strange and worrying routine, but something else had happened. He remembered glancing back at Deed, and she looked as though she was dying to say something. He was more than grateful for that, praying to God that she would finally say what had been sitting in her head for so long. Maybe the gods had answered his prayers- yet decided against it the moment she strode next to him on her horse and opened her mouth. He was hoping for some sort of burden to be lifted from her shoulders, but was rudely interrupted by the sound of a scream.  
  
And so, they did what made them 'heroes' in the first place. Following the blood curdling scream without a moments hesitation, they splashed through the once stoic ponds until they viewed a group of woodland thieves. Parn sprang to his feet, sword drawn quicker than the eye could see.  
  
It was all normal battle he thought. Save someone, knock out the enemy with your fist, hilt, or the flat of the blade. He was used to it. Deed was used to it. Yet as he stood there, leaning against the sturdy wood logs of the house, he wondered why Deedlit acted so differently.  
  
He had just punched the flat side of the blade into a nameless face when he turned around. Deed was going after a man who could only defend himself. She moved quickly as he merely held up his sword, barely blocking as she launched a random series of blows. He fell to his knees, begging her to stop, begging for forgiveness. She complied, instead, gripping the collar of his shirt and slamming him into a tree. She held him there, fire burning in her eyes as she brought the sword to his throat.  
  
Parn was still registering this in his mind as he watched with terrified fascination. The intensity Deedlit gave off was not friendly, not happy, but not sad. He could feel her anger rising to its climax as her sword was brought closer to the thief's flesh. What was she thinking? Has she lost it!?  
  
"Please…please don't kill me…! Please…I'll…I'll…I'll never do it…ever again! Please!" He begged. Parn could've sworn he saw a tear squeeze it's way out of his squinted eye.  
  
Deed had not loosened nor tightened. "Not everyone gets what they want, thief." She hissed with venom.  
  
"Deed! Stop this!!! What are you doing!!?" Parn had shouted before her sword could sweep across his throat. With a calmer voice, he said, "Don't. Just let him go."  
  
Deed stood still for several moments until she lowered her sword. She looked away from the thief.  
  
"Go away." She said to him. Nodding violently, he took off running to god knows where, disappearing into the trees. To Parn's surprise and dismay, Deed had sunk to her knees as her sword fell with a small thump to the ground.  
  
"What…what did I just do…?" She whispered. She looked up at Parn, who's shock had still not warn off. "Parn… What am I doing?"  
  
He could only stare back at her. How could he give her an answer when he had none? He wanted to help her, he wanted to take away whatever was causing this pain in her heart, but he didn't know how.  
  
Finally, someone broke the silence by a loud throat clearing.  
  
Parn broke from his daze as he realized the whole reason why they came down here. He turned around as an old woman approached them cautiously. When she had convinced herself it was okay, she knelt be Deed and put a hand on her back. She had begun to converse in tones that Parn couldn't hear, so he good-naturedly placed himself on a rock as the woman brought Deed back to reality. She hadn't shed a tear, because maybe she was too lost to do so.  
  
And as it turned out, the woman was some sort of fortuneteller.  
  
She had taken an interest in Deed, dragging her into her house/business the moment they stepped inside the village. And so, Parn waited outside, worried, but patient. But with the way things were going lately caused him to think too much. Deedlit wasn't happy…what could he do? What could he say…?  
  
Maybe she didn't want to travel with him anymore. Maybe she wanted to go home.  
  
The thought killed him. The feelings that burnt inside of him seemed to intensify every second he thought of her leaving… He loved her. He needed her.  
  
As he stood there, under the warm sun with a soft breeze that tugged at his hair, he shuddered. He knew it all along…he had always known he loved her, but to lose her before he could find the strength to tell her…and he still wondered what she was going to tell him…  
  
His thoughts finally ceased when the door opened. Deedlit stepped out, taking a deep breath. Parn watched her throw her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
Deedlit looked at him and shrugged. "Nothing much. The usual for-telling that never really happens."  
  
"The…'usual?' Like what?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well…" Deedlit was rudely interrupted by the door sailing open again by the fortune teller.  
  
"May I speak to you, young man?" She asked in a crackled voice.  
  
Parn blinked at her hunched form. "A-alright…" He stepped towards the door. Looking back at Deedlit, who had a concerned expression. "Wait for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He nodded and went inside. The old woman shut the door and walked behind a normal old table with strange things a psychic woman would have…tarot cards, a crystal ball…the usual that made up someone like her.  
  
"Stupid, stupid man…" She muttered as she waddled her way to her chair. "Men…all the same!" She said a bit more audible.  
  
Parn had stood with a puzzled face. "Huh?"  
  
She sighed, frustrated. "See? You're so dense! You know what I mean. That young woman out there. Do you…" She faltered. "You do see it, don't you?"  
  
"I'm not as clueless as everyone thinks I am." He said. "She wants to leave."  
  
The woman looked at his downcast eyes. "No." She said. "You are wrong. Something is calling her. I could sense it the moment I saw her. It's like…a sort of longing. As if she's heard a beautiful melody, but has never finished the song."  
  
He looked up in surprise. "C-calling her?"  
  
"Yes, calling her! What? Are your ears clogged?"  
  
Parn nearly twitched an eye with impatience at the woman's attitude. "I heard you. So…what's calling her?"  
  
"Tch! I'm not that good, kid."  
  
As she relaxed with a sigh, Parn stood, thinking. "So…she's being taken away…"  
  
"Ha…" The woman rippled slightly with a chuckle. "You care for her, yes?"  
  
"I think it's none of your business."  
  
"Oh, well, that proves it right there, doesn't it?" She sat up and dug through a small chest at her side. "I don't know how to help you, but I can give you this."  
  
As she pulled back up, she revealed in her hands a sleek sheathed dagger, such a deep red it seemed black. The hilt was plain besides the small ruby that sat in the middle. It was beautiful, so plain yet stunning he couldn't take his eyes off.  
  
"Why…? Why do I need this…?" He asked softly.  
  
She set it on the table. "Never question a fortune teller. Its bad luck. But I can feel it within my bones- It will help you."  
  
He looked at her, then back at the dagger. He's refused the most beautiful armor the King had offered…why couldn't he refuse this? "I…"  
  
She nearly sent a glare at him, warning him to challenge her wisdom.  
  
"Very well." He picked it up and slipped it behind his sword. He decided that maybe he should wait before telling Deedlit.  
  
"Farewell, young Knight." She said.  
  
'That's it?' He thought. He had expected more, but with her attitude, he left it alone. "Farewell." He replied as he headed to the door and went outside.  
  
What was he going to do now?  
  
  
  
~A.N. Geez…I think I'm getting worse! Now what? Oh crap… 


End file.
